


What the Future Holds

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Series: Pimms Week 2019 [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, discussion of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: "Just trying to figure out what comes next?""You regretting retirement?" Jack asked as he ran his fingers up and down Kent's spine.Kent laughed. "No way," he said.





	What the Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Pimms Week!
> 
> Anything
> 
> -Not beta read. I'll do some edits once the week is over.

Kent announced his retirement from the NHL on his Cup Day after winning his fifth Stanley Cup in his career. While everyone was sad about the news and tried to convince him that he had a season or two left in him, Kent had already made up his mind.

After multiple Cups and multiple awards, and a few nagging, but not career-ending injuries, Kent wanted to spend his time just relaxing and cheering for his husband as he continued to play. It was nice to know that he'd never be too far from the ice. He was already in talks to work for the Las Vegas Aces.

But he didn't want to think about that just yet. The season was months away. The most pressing thing that he wanted to focus on was his anniversary.

So, to do something nice, he and Jack flew to Hawaii for two weeks.

They did the cute touristy stuff. They went on hikes. They went to tourist spots all over the island. They went to the beach every night. They ate so much food that Kent almost felt bad because it was definitely not in Jack's nutrition plan. Kent didn't care too much, though, because Jack dropped a lot of weight during playoffs and Kent knew that he'd have to gain it back somehow.

It was perfect.

Kent hated that the vacation was only two weeks long, but he had to get back to figure out what was next for him. It was a little scary to think about life without hockey. Well, playing hockey. And while he went back and forth on his decision at least once a week, he knew it was for the best. He still could've produced assists and goals, and maybe he had one more run in him, but he wanted to end his career on a high note.

On their last night in Hawaii, Kent lay in Jack's arms in their hotel bed, staring out at the beach.

"What's on your mind?" Jack asked after they had been sitting together in silence for thirty minutes.

"A lot," Kent said. "But it also feels like... not a lot."

"Can I help?" he asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, Zimms," he said. He rolled over so he could curl into Jack and rest his arm across his husband's chest. "Just trying to figure out what comes next?"

"You regretting retirement?" Jack asked as he ran his fingers up and down Kent's spine.

Kent laughed. "No way," he said. "Besides, I'll still skate around. And if you need me for a comeback season in two years, I'll be ready."

"Don't joke about that, Kenny," Jack said softly. "I might have to take you up on that."

Kent laughed. And while it would be nice to play at Jack again, right now, he was happy with his decision to retire. "You don't need me," he said.

"I do. On the ice and off, I'll always need you."

Kent felt his throat tightening up. His husband could be so romantic all the time. "Sap," he said softly once his throat loosened.

Jack let out a laugh, almost proud to have made Kent emotional for a moment. "So, what's next?"

Kent shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me?"

"Well, immediate future, we have to finish packing. And then we fly back to Vegas. Then to Montreal. Then Providence. Then you come back to Vegas."

"And then after that?"

"I don't know, Kenny," Jack said. "You can do whatever you want."

Kent turned his body and rested his forearm on Jack’s chest. He then rested his chin on his arm and looked up at his husband. "What do you want?"

"Kenny," Jack said. He reached up and brushed his fingers through Kent's cowlick. "I can't tell you what to do next. If you want my opinion or my help, I just want you to do whatever makes you happy. So, what makes you happy?"

"You. In both the actual you, and the you doing me, sense," Kent said with a smile.

Jack smiled but rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Well. Besides me. Anything else?"

Kent bit his lip and thought for a minute. Ever since he and Jack got back together, all he ever wanted was to marry him and start a family. He'd already done the first thing. He had been thinking about the second for a long time, but he couldn't bring it up. Then again, people always said that kids was a conversation they should've had before getting married.

Kent scooted up and tucked his face into Jack's neck. "I think I want kids," he mumbled.

"Wh-what?" Jack asked.

Kent sighed lifted his head up. He was pretty sure that Jack did hear him. He looked into Jack's eyes. "I... I think I want kids. Unless you don't want them, then I don't want them."

"You want kids," Jack said. "Like... adoption? Surrogate?"

"I don't know," Kent said. "But, I see how you are with the little Falconers, and I know it's not the same thing, but I just think you'd be a great father."

"You can't know that."

"I can," Kent said. "And I see you like... carrying around a baby. And teaching him or her French. And singing badly to them."

"Badly?"

"You're not the best singer, Zimms.”

"I know that," Jack said. "But you want kids. More than one?"

"I think," Kent said. "I think I want kids. Mostly because you really haven't given your opinion on thisyet. Do you want them? I know this is me like... spriniging this on you. But you asked."

"I did,"

"So?"

"I want kids too," Jack said softly. "I haven't really thought past that. I just know that I want a family with you."

Kent sat up, pulling the blanket with him to wrap around his waist. "Wait, really?"

"Yes, really," Jack said, sitting up with Kent. "I just didn't want to bring it up because we live on opposite sides of the world. And we were both playing. I didn't know how it would work. But, now, you're retired. So... maybe we can think more about it?"

Kent reached up and grabbed Jack's face with both of his hands. He leaned forward and kissed him, holding himself there until he was out of breath. He pulled back and smiled. "Thanks, Zimms," he said after he caught his breath.

"For what?"

"For making all my dreams come true.” Sometimes Kent could be sentimental.

Jack let out a short laugh. "Sap," he said. He leaned forward and kissed Kent on his lips. "Okay. So. What comes next is. We have to finish packing. And then we fly back to Vegas. Then to Montreal. Then Providence. Then you come back to Vegas. And then we figure out exactly how we're gonna go about making our family bigger."

"It sounds like a really, really good plan," Kent said. He kissed Jack on his cheek before climbing into his lap. "But. Before we finish packing, why don't we put this bed to good use one more time?"

Jack wrapped his arm around Kent's waist. He pulled Kent close to press against his body. "That sounds like a really, really good plan."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at zimmboniandbitty.


End file.
